


An Unfortunte Argument Regarding "The Dress"

by Pasteles



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasteles/pseuds/Pasteles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely you've seen the infamous dress image floating around the Internet these days, correct? Well, it seems that not even fictional characters are immune. A disagreement over such a petty item can't lead to anything good--can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunte Argument Regarding "The Dress"

**Author's Note:**

> To put it simply,
> 
> "I want to see Q in a dress."

Lazy Sunday mornings were James's favorite. He was the first one up, as always, but there was a certain tranquility that came with watching his dark-haired Quartermaster sleep next to him, unperturbed by the world. Over the many weeks they'd been dating, they'd fallen into a routine every Sunday they had together. 

Bond would wake up first, and subsequently fetch tea and coffee for himself. Usually, the smell of fresh-brewed earl grey was all it took to get Q awake from his slumber. After that, they'd usually just relax in each other's company, words seldom spoken and eyes glued to personal computers, but hands never more than a hairbreadth from each other for sake of physical contact. 

This morning, however, instead of their contented, quiet intimacy, there was a battle to be held. 

"James, you bloody idiot! It's blue and black because of the lighting in the photo in regards to the color-sensing--"

"No, Q, it's white and gold! The day I no longer to trust my eyes is the day I lead an attack on MI6 myself, also known as an event with zero possibility of ever coming to pass. Ever. White and gold."

Sighing heavily, Q snapped his laptop shut and set it carefully on the bedside table, dismayed at the fact that, in the uproar, his tea had gone cold. In a tangle of limbs and bedsheets, he flopped over on top of the Double-0 agent, sighing once more to get him to do something about it. "James," he whined, "my tea's gone cold." 

Q was very much the annoying house cat that Bond never had the pleasure of owning as a child. With a bemused chuckle, he smoothed down the sprightly man's dark bangs with his fingers. "Has it now?" He chuckled, "how unfortunate. Shall I alert the queen?" Bond asked with half-seriousness. The old bird certainly did have a sense of humor, buried somewhere underneath her formality and impeccable taste in pantsuits. Somewhere. 

Q scoffed, rolling off of Bond and facedown on the mattress. "You're insufferable." He stated, his voice muffled. 

"Well, right back at you." Bond grinned, throwing the sheets of and climbing out of bed. "Perhaps we could go out for breakfast." Q nodded, shifting ever so slightly to watch the agent with his cloudy grey eyes. 

\------ Later that Evening

"James, could you help me with something, please?" Q called from the bedroom. Bond looked up from his book and tilted his head. What on earth could he possibly need?

When he opened the door, James was met with the sight of Q looking at his reflection in the window, clad in a disgustingly familiar dress. 

"Oh my god." Bond muttered, to which Q responded by twirling and grinning. 

"Blue and black, you knob. Do you trust your eyes now?" He asked sarcastically. 

The look of shock on Bond's face quickly contorted into a crafty, sly grin. "I don't know, I might have to see it on the floor to get a full picture."

**Author's Note:**

> I protested this greatly when DecemberAngel25 suggested it. Too mainstream! I said. I'm not going to write about a meme! I snapped defensively. 
> 
> Well, here we are. 
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
